Gran Turismo 5
24 November 2010 25 November 2010 }} Gran Turismo 5 (also known as GT5) is the fifth mainline edition of Sony/Polyphony Digital's racing video game series, Gran Turismo. Expanding on the Prologue version, which was first released in Japan in October 2007 and intended to give an impression of the final game, is the first of the main numbered series to be released for the PlayStation 3. The "Gull-Wing" Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG appears on the cover of all regions'versions of the game. Gran Turismo 5 is also the first game in the series to incorporate the PS3's Trophy feature, which was introduced in 2008. As found in the Prologue, and for the first time in the numbered Gran Turismo series, the game features cars from Ferrari, including a few of their Formula One cars such as the Ferrari F2007 F1 World Championship car and the Ferrari F10 Race Car. No other current F1 cars feature in GT5 as of yet. In addition to Prologue features, it also includes the 'Top Gear' Test Track from the BBC motoring show Top Gear, and greatly expands on the number of cars available to according to the Offical GT5 Car List, as of the release of the latest car pack. There was also a 16 player online mode as in GT5 Prologue. The game features trophy support, for the first time in the series, and custom soundtracks. New to the series are NASCAR, WRC (World Rally Championship), and Super GT. (Most of the Super GT cars have their JGTC versions included as well) For the first time in the main series, an online mode became available in the game, with 16 player capability. Both mechanical and external damage exist, along with interior damage for 200 "premium" cars. Night racing makes a reappearance for GT5 on certain tracks, and weather effects are also included on a number of tracks. In an April 2008 interview, Kazunori Yamauchi revealed that 150 people had worked on Gran Turismo 5 for four years, with all of Polyphony Digital's 120 employees working on GT5, and the game costing 50 times more to develop ($60 million) than 1997's Gran Turismo. In a July 2008 interview with IGN, Yamauchi mentioned that at the time, Polyphony Digital was focused on updates for Gran Turismo 5 Prologue and that Gran Turismo 5 may not be released until 2010. Although in E3 of 2009 he revealed that he could release the game anytime he wants, he claims they are working out all the bugs. The game was eventually released on November 24, 2010. The game is supported by numerous racing wheels. The official wheel of the Game is Logitech's Driving Force GT. In the case if players own wheels compatable with previous titles, they can be used as well. Service Terminations "GT5 My Home" and "GT5 Photo Stream service" were terminated on November, 29, 2013, leaving space for the online features of Gran Turismo 6 following the launch date. The "Seasonal Notification" service was also ended on December, 25, 2013. Version History To date, there have been 22 individual updates to the GT5 software platform, downloaded automatically from the PlayStation Network. The current version number is 2.17. Gran Turismo 5: Spec 2.0 On October 11, 2011, Polyphony Digital released a large update to GT5, named Spec 2.0. This update adds several major additions to the game, including: *11 additional NASCAR vehicles (2011 models) *Interior views for standard models *Ability to suspend endurance events mid-race *Compatibility for future Downloadable Content (DLC). Polyphony then released what was to be the first set of many of DLC, containing the Spa-Francorchamps circuit and a Red Bull X2011 Prototype '11 amongst others, on October 18, 2011. :See List of Gran Turismo 5 Downloadable Content for full details. Game Modes Gran Turismo 5 consists of several game modes, accessed from the game's main menu. Vehicles Main article: Gran Turismo 5/Car List Following the tradition of Gran Turismo games having large numbers of cars available, Gran Turismo 5 has a total of , an increase of over 300 cars from GT4. Tracks Main article: Gran Turismo 5/Track List Gran Turismo 5 features circuits in locations, including the newly added Top Gear Test Track and Autodromo Nazionale Monza. Soundtrack As with previous Gran Turismo games, GT5 comes complete with a wide selection of music tracks, totalling 189, covering genres from rock to classical. The GT5 main theme is named "5OUL ON D!SPLAY", a title chosen from hundreds of titles suggested by Gran Turismo fans. For the first time in the series, Gran Turismo 5 features Custom Soundtracks, which allow players to play music from their own hard drive while playing offline. This feature was extended to include online play (only where voice chat was disabled) in the 1.06 update of February 2011. Gran Turismo® 5 Collector's Edition The Collector’s Edition is a limted edition package, which retailed for $99.99 US and came with the items listed below. *Gran Turismo® 5 Blu-Ray game disc *In-depth 300-page car-lover’s guide written by Polyphony Digital, covering everything from the history of the modern automobile to driving techniques and game reference material "Apex" *Custom etched Gran Turismo key chain *Voucher for five exclusive "Chrome Line Edition" cars with custom Gran Turismo livery and performance upgrades *Numbered certificate of authenticity *Custom collector’s packaging Limited Edition Diecast 2009 Nissan GT-R Spec V *The package also includes a custom 1:43rd scale Nissan GT-R. Produced by collectible car maker Kyosho , this collectible features a custom stand with protective plastic case. Collector's Edition Exclusive DLC Content *Audi R8 5.2 FSI quattro Chrome Line Edition *BMW M3 Coupe Chrome Line Edition *Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640 Chrome Line Edition *Mercedes-Benz 300 SL Coupe Chrome Line Edition *Shelby Cobra 427 Chrome Line Edition Gallery Videos Gran Turismo 5 Acura NSX Concept Trailer|Acura NSX Concept Trailer ChromeLine_Audi_R8_5-2FSI_Quattro.jpg|Audi R8 5.2 FSI quattro Chrome Line Edition ChromeLine_bmw m3 coupe.jpg|BMW M3 Coupe Chrome Line Edition ChromeLine_lamborghini murciélago lp 640.jpg|Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640 Chrome Line Edition ChromeLine_mercedes-benz 300 sl coupe.jpg|Mercedes-Benz 300 SL Coupe Chrome Line Edition ChromeLine_shelby cobra 427.jpg|Shelby Cobra 427 Chrome Line Edition Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:2000s games